


Drowning in this called something

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth-3, M/M, Mentions Iris x Harrison relationship, Mentions Laurel x Felicity relationship, Model!Barry, photographer Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is one of the most prolific photographers, Barry Allen, one of the best and hottest models around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in this called something

 

Oliver’s heard about this model for the last six weeks, heard about how beautiful he is, about how tan, toned and sleek his body is, especially when he does nude shots, How delectable he is. Barry Allen’s name seems to be on everyone’s mind. He's the go to kid, the one that would put the smallest of photographers in the real world, giving them what they need, that push to become one of the greats. He was that good.

He’s the talk of the photography industry; Oliver doesn’t know that much about him. All except for what he's seen in the magazines and online and the model's name. Bartholomew Allen, Barry as he preferred to be called. It’s entirely Oliver’s fault that he can‘t be bothered to fawn over the kid like his sister(as she so much claims) Thea was a huge fan of his and the moment that he got the call that he would be shooting Barry Allen, the Barry Allen she nearly had a heart attack right there in the diner that they were eating dinner in that night.

After nearly fifteen years in the business,He's still the hottest shot in town; he’s heard it all. A beautiful face, Young, according to Thea they were the same age, twenty-two and that meant he's more than willing to please. Not that Oliver would take advantage of it but he wasn't going to stoop that low and fuck the kid if he asked. That wasn't who he was or what he was about. More than enough models in the past have tried and he's rejected them all. If he needs a lay, Roy Harper (the first model he's ever even considered sleeping with) would be more than happy to oblige. They've fucked around once before after Oliver finished his shoot and he would not mind going back.

And it works for him. Avoiding any and everything to do with Barry Allen so that he wouldn't fall into those Bambi eyes the moment that they begin doing the photo shoots.

  
“Hey Ollie,” Laurel strolls into Oliver’s space as he begins setting up the scenes for his shoot that day, working once again with boyfriends Ray Palmer and Leonard Snart. Any other person dares do this while he's in the zone they get chewed out, but Laurel's been with him since the beginning. Back when they were in diapers. She's his best friend. "Guess who's going to be here Friday for your month long photo shoot."

“Let me guess? The man of steel himself? Or maybe you got the flash to do a shoot.” Oliver smiles and Laurel smacks him across his head.

"Not funny. If I could book the superheros we'd both be in the good light." Laurel says. "Barry will be here Friday. Fresh off the plane from Milan."

"Milan? What was he doing there?"

Laurel rolls her eyes. "You really don't keep up with the news do you? He was doing a fashion show with none other than the Hawks, Kendra and Carter."

"Them I've heard of. How'd he manage that?"

“The kid is that damn good. And so young at that. He has a long career ahead of him if he doesn't fuck it up like so many we've seen. Anyway, I think you should look through his portfolio so you know what he's comfortable with and what he isn't."

She hands him a large manila folder. He opens it and the first photo is of the kid. He's never seen him, like really seen him before and to say the first time that he does, he's like this. He's half naked, nothing on but some underwear that leaves little to the imagination and he looks---he actually looks innocent in those pictures.

“If I wasn't married.” Laurel says. "Or if Felicity wasn't the jealous type."

Oliver chuckles. "Yeah. Remember you mentioned someone's name. She got all possessive."

"Hey, true but the sex that night was amazing. What about you? Would you do him?"

"Not interested."

  
“I’ll believe that after you see him in person."

The next photo is a bit more elegant. A simple shot almost that leaves Oliver a bit breathless.

A simple head-shot but it still blows Oliver’s mind. He's not smiling or looking at the camera. one of his hand's is in his hair as he stares off to the distance. Oliver hasn't seen the others but so far this has got to be his favorite shot of Barry.

“Not bad, huh?”

“Shut up.” Oliver swallows hard, still looking at Barry. Maybe everyone was right about this kid.

                                                                                                                                     

                                                                                                                                                       ~oOooOooO~

 

 

Barry’s waiting at his hotel for Iris to pick him up. He's supposed to be in Star City on Friday and even though he wants to spend another day in Milan, he knows that he can't. He's dressed down. No use wearing the clothes that's going to get him noticed. It's like when he's in jeans and T-shirt, no one can recognize him and he actually really loves that.

“Barr!" Iris' voice cuts through the television noise as he hears the door open.

“Took you long enough.” Barry Stands, taking in her appearance. She seems flustered and Barry knows what took her so long now.

"Sorry. Got Sidetracked.

"By Harrison's dick?"

   
“No alright and don't ever put Harrison's dick in your mouth and I know how that sounds but Barry, Don't.” Iris glares the moment that she understands what she had said to him and the look that he had on his face. "I wish we could stay longer. Harrison's going to be here a bit longer and I did want to spend time with him."

"You can stay Iris. I'm a big boy, I don't need you there with me."

"I get that, but I'm your manager. I have to be there with you in-case---"

"In case what? The guy's not interested in dating anyone. Have you read the interviews that's been done on this guy? Every guy or gal that's come onto him he's turned them down. I think I can handle myself around him."

Maybe you can be the one to change that. I mean do you know what that would do for your career if you and Oliver fucking Queen start dating? He's prolific-He's Oliver Queen. Not only is he on my list of three, but he's on Harrison's as well. We both want to frick frack with this guy. If you can bag him---”  
"I know that. But look when we get around him, Don't let on how I feel about him."

"You're my best friend and client. I won't."

***

 

The first time Oliver sees Barry in person he’s taking a leak in the studio bathroom and when he comes out, he's standing face to face with the guy while washing his hands. And he has to admit it, The pictures don't do him justice. He's much more handsome in person that those photos. Oliver's dumbstruck by the guy. The beauty, he can't help himself. 

 

They don't speak for several moments. It's not until someone enters the bathroom, Oliver's enemy actually Jay Garrick who basically paid his way into being Oliver's second in command photographer. 

 

"You must be Barry Allen." Jay smiles as he places a hand on the small of the man's back. "I'm Jay Garrick. I'll be helping Oliver along with this month long shoot." 

  
Jay grins and Oliver wants to punch him. Since he could remember, He and Jay had never gotten along and the fact that he was here, with Oliver for a month, Oliver didn't think that he could do this. 

 

"I didn't know that there was going to be a secondary." 

 

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Oliver steps forward. "I'm Oliver Queen. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Allen." 

 

He holds out his hand and Barry shakes it. "Same here Mr. Queen. I can't believe that I'm working with you on this. It's been my dream since I was little. Working with you that is." 

 

Oliver smirks. "Well, I'm sure that we're going to have a nice time." 


End file.
